1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a wheel bracket for holding and supporting objects on a vehicle wheel rim. The wheel bracket is particularly well adapted to hold valve extenders or air hoses used on large vehicle wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
Large vehicles often use dual wheels to support heavy loads and provide greater traction. Dual wheel assemblies comprise two wheels; an inner and outer wheel. Both wheels are connected together and the assembly is attached to an axle of a vehicle. One of the problems associated with dual wheels is that it is difficult to access the valve stem of the inner wheel. As is the case with most vehicles, it is important to be able to access the valve stems of dual wheels to monitor and adjust tire pressure. Because the inner wheel is underneath the vehicle and behind the outer wheel, the valve stem may be difficult for a user to reach. Hand holes or access holes may be provided in the dual wheel for allowing a user to reach through the wheels to the inner wheel valve stem. However, reaching through the wheels to check or adjust tire pressure is an inconvenient, dirty, and uncomfortable task.
A similar problem may be encountered when a wheel cover is used on any type of vehicle wheel. Wheel covers generally cover the entire outer surface of a wheel except for a small hole that is intended to allow access to a valve stem. However, it is often difficult to access the valve stem through this hole because wheel covers are generally designed to fit a large variety of wheel rims and, consequently, the valve stem may not be positioned to protrude through the hole.
To address these problems, air hoses and valve extenders have been developed to effectively extend the valve stems of both the inner and outer wheels. Valve extenders are well known in the art and they allow users to monitor and adjust tire pressure from a more convenient location.
Valve extenders must be anchored or held in place in order to prevent them from being damaged when the vehicle is in motion. If a valve extender is not anchored, it may flop around and become damaged or cause damage to the outer wheel or wheel cover. Valve extenders must also be anchored in order to be used with wheel covers. Valve extenders must be held in an appropriate location so that users can access the valve extenders through the wheel cover access holes. If the valve extenders are not properly positioned, it may be necessary to remove the wheel cover to access the extender; an inconvenient, dirty, and time consuming process.
It is also highly desirable for the valve extender to be supported in such a way that a user may press on the extender to operate the valve. Tire pressure gauges and compressed air hoses require the user to press on the valve extender to engage the extender and operate the air valve. Some extenders, gauges, and air hoses require the application of a considerable amount of force. If the valve extender is not supported to resist this force, the user may be unable to engage the extender.